Warming up
by Selyss
Summary: Set during PoA, in winter. Hermione's mad after her next fight with Ron. She needs to think. But who will find her? Like ya don't know . Please, read and review. My first HermioneOliver fanfic ever.


_**Hi! It's me again ;) . My first Hermione/Oliver fanfic ever. Hope you'll like it. Please, read and review! Ya know how much I love and appreciate your comments. Sorry for my English, but I'm not from England (no details ;) ). I know it's short, but I didn't have the time. I wanted to write something for Xmas, but I couldn't, so it's my gift for you for the New Year. I tried to make it good.**_

_**Happy New Year! **_

_**Summary: Set during PoA, in winter. Hermione's mad after her next fight with Ron. She needs to think. But who will find her? (Like ya don't know ;) ). What will happen? **_

Hermione sat on the frozen ground near the lake at Hogwarts', empty now because of the cold, grounds. It was snowing. She had only a light jacket on her school robes, but she didn't care. She was mad. At Ron. Again. She sighed and looked around. Everything was covered in snow. Soon she would be too, if she didn't come back. Good that she at least had her Gryffindor scarf tied around her neck. She looked at it. It was red, with golden strips.

Frozing wind blew and Hermione shuddered violently.

'Bloody hell!' she cursed._'It's colder than I expected,'_ she added in her mind.

'What made Hermione Granger curse?' asked a voice from behind.

Hermione turned around to see a tall, muscular guy with short, light brown hair and deep, chocolate eyes, his Gryffindor scarf fluttering on the wind.

'And what made Oliver Wood come here in such a cold day?' Hermione retorted, although she was glad he came, what she, of course, didn't want to admit even to herself.

'Answer question with a question - that's the way to do it!' Oliver laughed, showing his perfect, white teeth, what made Hermione steal a glance at his mouth. His lips were turning a bit purple, probably fro the cold, and were full. _'Looks like they're just made for kissing, what they're probably doing most of the time, looking at his fanclub,'_ Hermione thought bitterly.

Although she was only fourteen (A/N: you have to be eleven to attend Hogwarts and her birthday is in Sptember, I believe... Just think she's fourteen:) ), she had kissed before. With a Muggle boy from her neighbourhood. She was thirteen back then, and he was two years older. She liked him, he liked her... and it just happened.

'Well, it's bloody cold in here,' Hermione answered.

'Never thought I'll hear that coming out of your pretty mouth,' Oliver grinned lopsidedly at her.

'Believe it,' she bit back.

Oliver's grin left his face. 'What's wrong?' he sounded quite serious.

'Just another fight with that git, that is, _friend_ of mine, _Ronald_,' she spat out those two words like it was something disgusting.

'He's still a little boy. He won't grow out of it very soon. Be patient, lass, and find yourself an older boyfriend,' with that he sat on her right, looking at her intently.

'Any suggestions?' she asked ironically.

'I dunno who you like enough to do him that honour,' Oliver's lips twitched upwards, smile tugging on that gorgeous lips of his.

'Can you stop it for Merlin's sake?' Hermione sounded exasperated and hints of Oliver's smile left his face.

'What do you mean?' he looked confused.

'You just come here and make fun of me. Why?'

'I... I don't understand...' Oliver stuttered.

'You know as well as I do that no one would want to be with _me_,' she looked at the groung beneath her.

'Why do yeh think so? You're smart, clever, helpful, friendly and beautiful.'

'Huh?' Hermione's head shot up very quickly , and she looked at Oliver with desbelief in her honey eyes.

'I mean it. I've observed you for a while now. Not that I'm a stalker!' he raised his hands in defense. 'But it's just... Well, you were always there for Potter. You always helped him, not caring for the consequences. I've always wanted to have a friend like you. A friend I could count on, no matter what,' all the time he was looking her straight in the eyes, honesty shining in his own.

'Thanks, Oliver,' Hermione blushed and looked at the ground again, hoping that he didn't notice the slight blush on her cheeks (though her cheeks were already pink from cold). 'But no sane guy would want me as a girlfriend.'

'So maybe I'm not sane,' Oliver said.

Hermione's head shot up again and she looked at him. Either she just imagined it, or his cheeks really were a darker shade of pink than she remembered.

'What do you-' Hermione started, but she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. But she quickly regained her composure, closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. Oliver's lips were warmer than hers and she felt herself getting warmer and warmer with every second, every move of his lips, to the point where she felt so hot that she thought she could melt the snow beneath her. He placed his right hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin, making the shivers that didn't have to do anything with the cold or the wind go down her spine. His left hand came to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, feeling his muscles under the jacket, while the other was on the nape of his neck.

They kiss started as slow and sweet, but soon it became more passionate and heated. When Hermione felt Oliver's tongue sliding along her bottom lip, begging her for the entrance, which she quickly granted, she thought she could melt. She felt butterflies in her belly as his toungue parted her lips and explored her mouth, playing wih her tongue.

After some time, when they needed air, they parted. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Somehow, Hermione found herself sitting on Oliver's lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She was smiling from ear to ear while he was grinning like a madman.

'I've been thinking about it for weeks, but I was afraid you don't like me or you're too young...' his voice trailed off, his grin never coming off his face.

'Do you still have these doubts?' Hermione as well couldn't get the smile off her face. Not that she wanted to.

'Nope. No doubts at all,' he said as he leaned in for another kiss, both of them forgetting about the cold as all the coherent thoughts left them, leaving room only for the feelings that overwhelmed them.

_**Hope you liked it! And that you understood me ;) . Please, comment! I always like to know what you think of my fics, so that the next ones can be better.**_


End file.
